


Hang Up

by WalpurgisNightMares



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalpurgisNightMares/pseuds/WalpurgisNightMares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has been on this work call for 30 minutes and you're not having any of it. </p>
<p>Inspired by RT Podcast #269</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Up

You sit in frustrated silence as you stare at a freeze frame of Bojack Horseman drowning his sorrows. You and Miles were having a perfectly nice time cuddling and watching some Netflix together until Kerry called with some important RWBY questions. Now Miles has been on the phone for a half an hour and you're getting restless.

"Miiiiiiiles." You groan, stretching out on the couch. He looks over to you with a finger pressed to his mouth.

"No, Kerry, I'm still here. Anyway, I agree with you on the Blake/Sun relationship thing. We have to take it sort of slow, you know? It's no fun if we give those shipper what they want right away." You sigh and lean you head back against the couch's arm. While you're proud of Miles for all the work he and Kerry have done, you're so sick of RWBY. You and you boyfriend just can't have a moment alone without the show coming up somehow. Sometime it feels like Miles cares about his characters more than he cares about you. The thought of Miles loving a cartoon over you makes you angry. You know it's irrational, but you feel kind of jealous. Maybe it's time you showed Miles who exactly his priority should be. 

You get up off the couch with the guise of getting a soda from the fridge. You set it down on the dining room table, across from where Miles sits on the phone. You get a straw from the drawer, but you "drop" it suddenly, and it rolls under the table. Miles gives you an amused glance. You shrug and crawl under the table to get it. But instead of fetching your straw, you make you way over to Miles, sliding your hands up his thighs. 

"Ah!" Miles jumps in his chair. He looks down at you with a glare and you smirk. "Sorry, Kerry, I seem to have stubbed my toe. Back to what I was saying before ..." He thinks you're don messing with him, but you've just started. You started to message Miles though his pants. He looks down at you in shock, and you just shush him. A look of realization comes over his face, and he moves to get up, but you won't let him. 

You quickly unzip and stick your hand in to feel his growing bulge. He groans slightly. You can hear Kerry ask something on the other end. "Uh, the toe's in a lot of pain, Kerry." You chuckle slightly before sliding Miles' pants and boxers down to his ankles. He keeps talking as you stroke his cock gently. You can hear a slight strain in his voice, but he's keeping it together alright. You'll fix that. 

When you take Miles' tip in your mouth, he inhales sharply. "What? No, that must've been static, Kerry." You start to swirl your tongue around the head. Miles is determined to finish his call, but you're determined to make up hang up. 

You lick up and down his length before placing small kisses along his shaft. Kerry seems to be talking right now, so all Miles has to do is keep quiet. You finally start to take Miles in your mouth, slowly moving up and down. He lets out the smallest whine at your pace before replying to something Kerry asked. You take this opportunity to slam all of Miles' cock into your mouth. "Oh, FUCK. Kerry ... I-I have to call you back." Miles hangs up the phone quickly, finally letting out a load moan. You hum around his dick and he groans again. "You ... are such ... a bitch!" He chokes out as he starts to thrust into you. You release him and get up from under the table. "What?" Miles asked. 

"I'm not letting you have all the fun, asshole." You say as you start to unbutton your pants. "Do you have any idea how long you kept me waiting?" Miles looks at you in shock as you push him down onto the couch before ripping off the rest of your clothes. 

"Y/N ..." Miles says, looking both scared and aroused. You just start to straddle him, teasing your slit with his cock. Miles' hands come up to caress your breasts and you let out a soft moan. You start to slide yourself down on onto him slowly, hearing him groan. Then you pick up the pace, riding him furiously. His thrusts his hips up to meet yours as he pinches your nipples. You slam yourself onto him again and again. 

"Which would you rather be doing? This, or chatting with Kerry?" You tease as you thread your fingers through his hair. His eyes lock onto yours.

"This." He gasps. "Definitely this." Miles moves a hand down to rub against your clit. His mouth latches onto one of your nipples. You shift slightly, and Miles is thrusting directly into your g spot as his thumb works it's magic on your clit. You let out a cry and grind your hips against his. You're close, but you're not going to let him come just yet.

"So what are you going to do next time?" You whisper into Miles' ear, nipping it slightly. 

"I'm going to tell Kerry I've got a horny girlfriend to bang first." Miles replies before continuing to swirl his tongue around your nipple. You smile before riding him harder, ready to let yourself go. "Oh god, that feels so good." Miles whispers against your chest. You moan in response and he brings his lips up to yours. One more thrust and you're gasping his name into his mouth, riding out your orgasm. As you tighten around Miles his thrust grow sporadic and he comes shortly after. You collapse on top of him and you both take a minute to catch your breath. You stroke Miles' cheek lightly. 

"Aren't you glad you hung up?" You laugh slightly as Miles pulls out and readjusts to hold you against his chest.

"I had no idea how well you fuck when you're pissed." You chuckle a place a kiss against Miles' skin. 

"You say that now. Next time I won't let you off so easy." Miles squeezes you tighter as you tangle your legs with his. 

"Well that's definitely something to look forward to."


End file.
